The Triforce Ring
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: 6 teenagars in high school, Link, Zelda, Fi, Midna, Groose, and Ghirahim stumble upon a gold ring, bearing an unusual mark of three triangles, but when they realise exactly what the ring is capable of doing... can they control it's mighty power? Characters from Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess, romance, friendship, and rivalry. All characters ect. belong to Nintendo
1. The discovery of the ring

From the moment Link entered the school cafeteria all his friends knew something was wrong. Zelda is the first to see him, as per usual. She passes her tray to her best friend Midna and dashes over to him, laughing, but as she sees the shell shocked look on Links face, her smile fades

"Link… what's wrong?"

"I think I need a seat…" he wanders dazedly over to their usual table where Groose is already sat, halfway through his extra-large helping of sloppy Joe, he stops, looking up at Link, not bothering to swallow before talking to his best friend

"Sup buddy?"

"Something really weird just happened…"

Midna and Fi make their way over to the table together, Midna carrying Zelda's tray, they all settle with their dinners, apart from Link

"So! Spill the beans!" Says Midna, leaning in eagerly, Link sighs

"Mrs Impa just asked me to star in the school play…"

"What's the play?" Fi asks, stirring her bowl of soup without a hint of emotion on her face

"I don't wanna tell you" Link mumbles, looking down at his lap

Midna giggles "That means it's embarrassing! Now you have to tell us"

But before Link can utter a word, the pale, flamboyantly dressed Ghirahim makes his way over to the table, Fi grins widely, getting to her feet

"Hello there handsome…" She smiles, leaning in and they kiss, Midna mimes gagging and Groose rolls his eyes, stabbing at his sloppy Joe, suddenly not hungry. Eventually Ghirahim and Fi break apart, Ghirahim smirks, turning to Link

"Hey Shrimp; I heard that Mrs Impa just asked you to be Peter Pan in the school play!"

Link buries his head in his hands as Groose and Impa burst into fits of laughter. Zelda tries her best to stifle her giggles, placing a comforting hand on Links shoulders

"Though I don't see why they picked you" Ghirahim adds, flicking his perfect bleached hair from his face, though it just falls down again in front of his eye "I'm a far better actor than you could ever be"

"Why DID they pick you?" Zelda asks

Link sighs, exasperated "She says I'd look the part"

Ghirahim laughs again "That's because you're a weedy shrimp who always wears green!" His menacing eyes dart left and right, before he leans over and pulls the pointy hat right off of Link's head, and then begins to run.

Link looks up in surprise "Hey! Give that back!"

He takes to his feet, chasing Ghirahim through the cafeteria and through the corridors, Ghirahim runs out the doors to the courtyard, still waving Link's hat in the air, but as Link tries to pass through the same set of doors, he collides head first into Hanna, who drops her books everywhere

"Oh… sorry Hanna" He mumbles, watching Ghirahim

"Oh… you know… it's no problem Link, I mean, I know how important what you do is…" She mumbles, twirling her hair between her fingers, but Link isn't paying attention, he's watching Ghirahim, almost out of sight "Say… Link…"

"Sorry, can't stop! See your round Hanna!" He runs off, stifling a wave, leaving a dazed Hanna to watch him go

"Oh right… yeah… see you soon Link!" She grins; faint red seeping onto her cheeks, thought Link is already dashing across the courtyard in pursuit of Ghirahim

"COME BACK HERE YOU!" Ghirahim just laughs, and carries on running. He runs right out of the school gates, Link dithers for a few moments, wondering whether or not to follow him, but reluctantly, he makes his way out of the gates too…

* * *

"Seriously Fi… what do you see in that guy?" Groose asks, his voice almost sounding exasperated

"I just… you don't know him like I do…" Fi smiles, dreamily sipping soup from her spoon

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure he's gay…" Says Midna, biting from her apple

"Midna!" Says Zelda "You can't just say something like that!"

"Why not?" Asks Midna, laughing innocently

"Forget about that! What's taking Link so long?" Groose frowns as he collects his plate onto the tray, getting to his feet

"Are you having ANOTHER portion of sloppy Joe?" Midna asks, laughing

"No…" he mumbles, settling down into his seat again

Zelda frowns, not uttering a word, her thoughts too wrapped up in worry for her boyfriend, what if Ghirahim was being horrible to him? What if something terrible had happened to him? Groose smiles comfortingly, placing his hand on Zelda's across the table "Don't worry Zelda, Link will be fine"

"Uhh… thanks…" she says, carefully drawing her hand back

Midna giggles as Groose tries to gain his status back "Yeah, well, uhh… I'm going to go find Link, see you tonight yeah girls? At the lumpy pumpkin?"

"Yeah sure" the girls chorus, turning back to their foods as Groose walks away… now where could he even begin to search for Link?

* * *

Link sighs, exasperated as he stumbles through the long grass of Hyrule Field "Come on Ghirahim, this is beyond funny! Where are you?"

A pale, gloved arm pokes out from the trees bordering Faron woods; hat in hand, Link sighs, forcing his way through the long straw like grass to the forest

"You must be bored by now Ghirahim!" But he just lets out a cackling laugh before disappearing further into the foliage with a rustle of leaves, He sighs, following his path into the forest. Forcing his way through the thorny branches, loud buzzing is heard as bugs fly around, his feet squelch in mud as the path fizzles out beneath him, he sighs, before hearing a loud shout

"Link!... LINK!"

"Ghirahim?"

"LINK! GET HERE NOW!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"JUST UP AHEAD OF YOU STUPID! I CAN SEE YOU! HURRY!"

He breaks through the final few trees into a clearing, and sees Ghirahim knelt on the ground, examining something carefully

Link sighs "I came to help you, there's no need to be rude"

"Just… come and look at this!" Ghirahim exadurates his gesture, leaving Link with no option but to trail to him

"What is it?" Link asks. He watches slowly as Ghirahim unfolds his hands, revealing a small, golden ring, with three gold triangles carefully moulded to the front, Link reaches out, taking it from Ghirahim to examine it closely. On the inside of the golden ring, engraved in italic writing, are the words:

"_Forged at the hands of the goddess Hylia"_

"What do you think it means?" Asks Link handing the ring back to Ghirahim, who slips it onto his finger

"I don't know… but doesn't it look FABULOUS on me!"

"Don't you get it Ghirahim? This isn't just some accessory, it's something special! It was made by the goddess!"

"Like that's actually true, it's just a con to try and sell it probably"

"But what if it's real?" Link asks, looking at Ghirahim, almost pleading

"Tell you what squirt, we'll take it to dinner at the lumpy pumpkin tonight, see what everyone else has to say about it"

"Fi invited you?" Link asks, sighing

"Of course, she is my girlfriend!"

Link rolls his eyes, turning back to the exit of the forest "Come on, we better head back to school, actually… where did you put my hat?"

Ghirahim produces the hat from his back pocket, he holds it out, but as Link reaches to get it, he takes it back, holding it up to his face, allowing his long pointed tongue to dance along the stitching, before dumping it back in Link's hands, smirking

"There you go Peter Pan"

Link grimaces, and the two of them make their way back out of the woods together


	2. The lumpy pumpkin

Six o'clock and already the lumpy pumpkin is bustling. Families, couples, groups of friends gather in clusters throughout the restaurant, the smell of pumpkin soup is thick in the warm air

Zelda gasps as she pushes the door open, Link, Midna and Groose just behind her "Are we actually going to get seats?"

A smiley waitress in a long dress makes her way over towards the group of youths, notebook in hand "Hello, my name is Kina! I'll be your waitress tonight, if… oh… I'm terribly sorry but we appear to be out of tables!"

"No look!" Shouts Groose, pointing across the restaurant "Ghirahim and Fi are already here! Its ok ma'am, we're with them!"

She smiles "Of course!" She leads us across the crowded room, dodging between tables of people enjoying fresh hot pumpkin soup, we smile at Beth, Colin, Ilia, Malo, and Talo who are all enjoying child sized portions of pumpkin soup with their parents, and give a wave to Pipit and Karane before settling around the large, circular wooden table where Ghirahim and Fi are already sat side by side

Groose grins at the waitress "Six potions of piping hot pumpkin soup please!"

The waitress smiles "Of course, and to drink?"

Fi "Six milks! They're good for your hearts"

Link rolls his eyes "She's always obsessed with hearts! If mine drop below six she starts bleeping at me and won't stop until I bring my hearts up!"

Fi crosses her arms, irritated "Sorry, I don't want my friends to die!"

Ghirahim grins, slipping his arm around Fi's shoulders "Ignore him!"

Zelda smiles, neatening her knife and fork either side of her place mat "Anyway, so where did you two vanish off too at lunch time! I was really worried!"

Link squirms in his seat "Sorry, but we found something really interesting…"

"Oooh! Sounds intriguing!" Midna grins excitedly "I love me some gossip"

Link reaches into his pocket, fumbling around, but his fingers touch nothing but fabric "Wait… wha…?"

"Looking for something?" Ghirahim smirks, holding his gloved hand in the air, the shining golden ring at his fingertips

Link raises his eyebrows, surprised "When did you… how did you… what?"

Ghirahim smirks "Oh Link, you'll learn one day, keep your friends close but your enemies closer"

Midna squints at the ring, examining it carefully "What's so special about it?" She reaches out for the ring, but Ghirahim ducks his hand below the table, mumbling "Hang on…"

The waitress smiles at us all, laying the six glasses of milk down on the table in front of us "Your soup is on its way!"

Zelda mumbles her thanks and the waitress walks away, once she's out of sight, Ghirahim places the ring in the centre of the table

Midna grabs it, curious as ever "Forged at the hand of goddess Hylia… oh my god it's a goddess ring!"

Fi puts her finger to her lips "Shh! Keep your voice down Midna!" Midna just pokes her tongue out at Fi

Groose turns the corners of his mouth down, pouting a little as he takes the ring from Midna "So… what does it do?"

Link sighs, turning sheepishly to Zelda "We don't actually know… we were hoping one of you might know something… Zelda? You know loads about the goddess Hylia and the ancient history?"

She smiles nervously "Let me see the ring" Groose holds it out to her, and she takes it carefully, studying the three triangle design

"Well?" Midna asks impatiently

"The design is called a… wait a moment…"

The waitress returns again, smiling, though we're all sat in silent anticipation, she lays our bowls of pumpkin soup in front each of us, we give her our thanks, then when she disappears again, we all turn back to Zelda

Midna groans "Come on Zelda the anticipation is killing me!"

She blinks a few times, focusing back on topic "Sorry… the design is called a Triforce… it's meant to be a three part power source…

"I never would have guessed!" Ghirahim mutters sarcastically, sipping his soup, we all shh him and continue to listen to Zelda

"Its purpose was lost to the ages… but if this is genuine… it's special…"

Midna sighs "Yeah but if we don't know what it does or how to use it… what are we supposed to do with it?"

Zelda places the ring carefully in the middle of the table "We have to keep it, we'll each take it in turns wearing it, and then each day we'll swap and someone else can look after it"

Ghirahim gasps, appalled "Hey no fair! I found it! And it looks FABULOUS on me!"

Zelda sighs, rolling her eyes "Fine, you can wear it first" Ghirahim grins, satisfied, and slips the ring on his finger

Link frowns, looking miserable "What about me? I found it too!"

Ghirahim laughs "Oh Link, do stop complaining, your making me rather down in the dumps

"But-"

"Oh I do wish you'd keep your mouth shut sometimes Link!"

Link frowns, frustrated, Ghirahim always found a way to tease or bully Link; it's really starting to irritate him. He wants more than anything, to argue back… but something's wrong… no matter how hard he tries, he can't pry his lips apart

Groose stops shovelling soup for a moment, frowning "You ok buddy?"

It's as though someone had super glued his lips together, he drops his spoon back into the bowl of soup, trying his best to say something but all that's coming out is mumbles

Fi rolls her eyes "Link please stop messing around!"

But he's not, he begins gestualting wildly, unable to utter a word, Midna begins cackling at the helpless green clad boy "Haha! Link can't talk Link can't talk!" She sings, tauntingly. Link thumps his fist on the table, causing all the bowls to rattle on their saucers

"Ahh finally!" Ghirahim exclaims "My wish is coming true!"

"That's it!" Zelda gasps "It's the ring! Ghirahim… what did you say right before Link stopped talking?"

"Umm… I said I wished he's keep his mouth shut…"

"So to get Link to talk again… he needs to wish for it?" Groose asks, confused

"Exactly! That must be the purpose of the Triforce, to grant wishes!" Zelda grins, everyone is celebrating, apart from Link, who sulks alone, arms crossed

"Oh this is too much fun, so many interesting ways I can make Link's life a living hell!" Ghirahim grins, twirling the ring round and round on his finger

"Ok!" Fi intervenes "If we're keeping this wish granting ring, we need to set a few ground rules, we do not make anyone's lives a living hell for no reason, especially not each other, ok?"

Groose, Midna, and Link nod, everyone turns to Ghirahim, watching expectantly

"Well?" Says Fi, impatiently

"Deal" Ghirahim reluctantly agrees

Link stares at Ghirahim, waiting for him to undo the wish, but Ghirahim just laughs

"I think I want an early night… I'll see you all tomorrow morning at school!"

Link waves wildly at Ghirahim, but it's too late, he's already making his way out of the lumpy pumpkin, Link growls, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed…

He can't even enjoy a bowl of delicious pumpkin soup…


	3. Groose's secret

The five of them stand at the school gates, Link stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently, still under his forced vow of silence

Midna sighs "Come on! Where's Ghirahim? I hate just standing, waiting around!"

Fi looks up, smiling "You know, if we converse, it will create the illusion of time going faster"

"With you, I highly doubt it" Midna mumbles, rolling her eyes

Suddenly Groose pipes up; pointing down the road "It doesn't matter anyway! Ghirahim's here!"

Link begins to silently celebrate as Ghirahim swaggers towards the group, red cape floating majestically in the wind

Zelda raises her eyes brows, extending her palm out to him expectantly "The ring, Ghirahim?"

"Of course" He smiles smugly, he slips the ring off his finger and places it in Zelda's perfect palm "How've you been eh Link?" He laughs

Zelda sighs, putting the ring onto her own finger "I wish Link could talk again"

And just like that, Link smiles, the ability of speech his once again "Thank-you, so much! Do any of you have drink? I'm so thirsty!"

Fi rummages in her bag, handing him her blue glass bottle, filled with water from the fountain atop Eldin Volcano. Link glugs down the whole bottle, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, before handing the now empty bottle back to Fi as the group of teenagers make their way into the school, just as a loud, hollow ringing is heard, the large golden bell being struck on the top of the school tower

Zelda looks up, deep in thought "Come on, we'd all better get going"

Midna sidles up to Zelda sheepishly "Zelda… I forgot… what do we have first?"

"Horse riding with instructor Fado. Hey Link, you're still ok with me using Epona right?"

Link smiles "Yeah sure, of course"

"Great! I'll see you all later" Zelda replies with a smile, she leans in, quickly giving Link a kiss on the cheek before her and Midna run off together

* * *

"Ok" Instructor Fado says, taking to his feet, arms crossed, seemingly much more authoritive than his usual, laid back self "Today, you'll be doing a test"

"Yes!" Midna whispers to Zelda "I always win when we race the horses!"

"But, I'm afraid to say this test is not of physical ability! Today… is all about theory! I have set up the barn like an exam hall and you shall sit a written theory paper on the teqnique of horse riding and how best to care for your horse!"

"What!" Midna complains, a little too loudly

"Problem, Midna?" Instructor Fado asks, turning to directly stare at Midna

"No… sorry sir…" Midna mumbles

"Anyway!" Instructor Fado continues discussing the rules of the test to a group of disappointed young students, until a nervous arm raises from the crowd, the instructor turns to look at Fledge

"With all due respect sir… shouldn't you give us time to revise for a written test?"

"Excuse me Mr Fledge? Are you talking back to me?"

Fledge stands, shaking, nervous as ever "No… sorry sir… please ignore everything I just said…"

Instructor Fado turns away, leading the class to the barn, set out with boring, strategic rows of chairs and tables, Zelda takes a seat, butterflies flocking in her tummy, this wasn't fair! She hadn't had the time to prepare; if she failed this her father would be so disappointed in her… Instructor Fado lays the test paper out in front of her and she pulls out her best quill, and as she does, the glimmering golden ring on her finger catches her eye, creating a wondering thought in her mind, what if she wished on the ring? Would that be cheating? I mean… it couldn't be, it wasn't like she was reading answers, and it would still be her own thoughts, ok, so maybe she wouldn't wish she could do really well… she'd just wish it was a paper with questions she could easily answer… that way she was doing nothing wrong right?

"I wish the paper is easy…"

"Ok" Says instructor Fado, looking at his watch "You may now begin"

Zelda flips her paper open, smiling, somehow more confident

* * *

Ghirahim and Groose settle down at their seats in their ancient history classroom. The class all loudly talking whilst waiting for their teacher to arrive

Ghirahim grins, flicking his glossy hair "So Groose, little birdy told me and interesting rumour about you?"

Groose pauses for a moment, raising one eyebrow "Oh?"

"Yeah!" Ghirahim smiles, carefully finger and thumbing his sparkling silver quill

Groose sits in silent anticipation, awaiting Ghirahim to spill the news, but he just sits smiling, enjoying the mental torture

"Well…?" Groose asks, becoming impatient

Ghirahim smiles a thin smile "Oh, just… I hear you've got your heart set on a certain maiden…"

Groose shuffles on his stool, trying to maintain his cool, how did Ghirahim know that? It can't be that bad, maybe he's getting ahead of himself, he's probably got the wrong girl "What? Oh… who's that then?"

"Ooooh…" Ghirahim sucks the air in through his teeth, playing his cards very carefully "See I could say that, but I don't want anyone else to know, see this young lady is already taken"

Groose says nothing, running has hands through his flaming red hair, attempting to pat it back into place "Nah, I'm cool just being me, I'm not into being a couple at the moment…" He says, not making eye contact

"Sure" says Ghirahim, nodding ironically. He holds his balled hand up to his mouth, coughing to cover his words "Zelda!"

"What did you say"? Groose asks, turning to look at Ghirahim in shock

"Oh nothing!" Ghirahim says innocently "I've just got a sore throat" He smiles, facing forward, coughing again "Zelda!"

"Who told you that?" Groose asks, stunned

Ghirahim just laughs "No one had to tell me! It's so obvious! But she's with Link… what are you going to do?" He asks, tormenting him in sarcastic tones

Groose sighs "Nothing, Link's my best mate; I'm not going to screw him over…"

"Shame…" Ghirahim mumbles "I love drama"

* * *

"No!" Fi asks, shocked

"Yup" Ghirahim says, not even looking Fi in her pale blue eyes, too occupied throwing peeled grapes into his mouth

"Are you sure?" She says, leaning closer

"Yup"

"He told you?"

"As good as"

"I can't believe it!" Fi exclaims "Groose has a crush on Zelda… but what about Link?"

"He doesn't have a clue" Ghirahim mumbles, still preoccupied with grapes

"Ouch… that's going to hurt"

"Yup, broken hearts, yadda yadda poor boy whatever, can we just go?"

"Sure" Fi says, smiling "I've never met a boy who loves shopping so much!"


	4. Link's worry

**Hello to anyone who reads this, first of all, thanks for taking the time to read this story, I know it's going slow, but it's getting somewhere I promise! And I especially wanted to say thanks because this story just reached 100 views! (Though it dramatically rose in a day and is now nearly at 200, making this point kinda mute, anyway!) I know 100 isn't really a big deal, but I haven't written many stories before, so it makes me really happy, so big thanks, I really appreciate it! Especially the reviews, so thanks to anyone who did that too! xx**

* * *

Link stands in the stables, smiling as he runs the horse brush through Epona's long, thick, blonde mane, carefully stroking it as he does

"You're a good girl Epona… let me see those hooves"

He carefully kneels down to the ground, turning Epona's feet over to clean out her hooves, before he smiles, taking a saddle from the shelves, taking care to strap it onto Epona's back. He lifts his leg into one of the stirrups and carefully lifts his weight into a seated position on her back

"You ready to ride girl? Come on, let's head out!"

He pulls gently on the reigns and Epona obediently trots out of the stables onto dry grass, barely covering the ground of Hyrule field, after carefully eyeing the surroundings Link pulls her into a canter, then eventually breaks into a gallop as he covers further ground between the tall, dark pine trees, laughing as the wind runs into him, adrenaline thriving in his veins as the sun sets, casting a deep pink glow over the skies, when suddenly, from the horizon, a figure appears, hurrying over the large open fields, Link squints, watching as the figures long blonde hair floats out behind her, her dress sweeping as she runs. Zelda…

Epona's feet pound on the ground as he hurries to Zelda, and as he draws closer, he pulls tight on the reigns, bringing Epona to a stop as she reels on the sudden impact, she settles, shaking her head a little

"Sorry for pushing you so hard girl…" He strokes her mane gently as Zelda approaches, smiling from ear to ear. He clambers down from Epona to meet Zelda

"Link! Look Link I got an A!" She grins, holding a paper out to Link

"I'm really happy for you! Come on, let's go for a ride to celebrate"

He hauls himself up onto the horses back, carefully lifting Zelda up too, so the two of them can ride off into the sunset together…

* * *

The sun sets and rises among the kingdom of Hyrule, dawning a new day. Bringing hordes of Hylian's to Castle Town, all being watched over by the tall and proud Hyrule castle. Gorons gather around the pillars of the entrance to the castle, selling their own goods to passing Hylian's. And centring the market place, is a tall, solid stone fountain, bearing the crest of the goddess Hylia as it pours sparking aqua into the fountain base. And sat around the fountain edges, are five teenagers, one sporting a green tunic, long pointed, and now clean, hat, and a golden ring twined around his finger

"So…" Asks Groose, finishing the last of his pastry "What do we want to do? Shall we play the star game?"

"Yeah!" Squeals Midna "Apparently that's meant to be really hard, let's try it!"

"Maybe some other day" Link murmurs "I've can't stay long, rehearsals"

"Oh yeah Peter Pan! Are you already in costume? Oh no, wait, that's your normal outfit!" Midna quips, forcing her and Groose into fits of laughter

"Hysterical..." Link replies, clearly becoming irritated with the constant ridicule

Suddenly Fi gets to her feet, grinning widely "Ghirahim's here!"

Groose sighs "You invited Ghirahim? Again? Seriously Fi, stop inviting him to our group outings, none of us like him!"

"I didn't invite him…" she mumbles as Ghirahim strolls over, flamboyant as ever

"Come on shrimp!" Ghirahim says hands on hips, looking down at Link disapprovingly "Everyone's waiting for you at rehearsal!"

"What! But we don't start for an hour!"

He rolls his dark eyes, flicking his hair "Keep up short stuff, they posted a new schedule in school yesterday!"

"Urgh, fine…" He says, reluctantly getting to his feet "See you guys all later" Link stifles a half-hearted wave before making his way out of castle town via the west alley with Ghirahim at his side

Sighing dramatically, Ghirahim says "I still don't understand their choosing of you as the lead, and then they give me lost boy number four… FOUR!"

"Yes Ghirahim, I get it, you're an unappreciated artist, please don't wheedle on!"

"Fine then, oh did I tell you I'm having a party?"

"You are?"

He laughs, smiling with his pale white lips "Of course, you're all invited, you can tell the others in the group"

"Umm… thanks?"

"It's ok Link, I know you don't get invited to many parties"

Link just laughs quietly to himself, not bothering to reply

* * *

Two hours later, and rehearsals are in full swing, Link jumps off the stage, having just finished a scene, and the first thing his spots is Zelda sweeping through the hall, he grins, running over to her

"Zelda! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how the rehearsals are going!"

"Oh, y'know, fine, just rehearsals!"

Ghirahim smiles, sauntering over to the two of us "Well hello there miss Zelda, have you done something new with your hair?"

"Umm… yes…"

"It looks great, seriously, you look amazing!"

Link frowns "Hey! Back off, that's my girlfriend!"

Ghirahim laughs "Please, don't flatter yourself Link, I just happen to appreciate good hair, besides, I have Fi"

Link nods silently, not totally believing it, but he doesn't like getting into fights so he lets it slide

Ghirahim laughs once again "Link, if you take it that badly when I give Zelda a compliment, I dread to think how you'll react if…"

Zelda frowns, suddenly curious "If what?"

He just smirks "Nothing… speak later, I've got some lines coming up"

And with that he sashays away, taking his place on the stage for his lines, leaving Zelda and Link feeling a little baffled

"What was that all about?" Zelda asks, frowning, clearly confused

"I have no idea…" Link mutters "But I don't like it one bit…"

Zelda swallows hard "Don't think about it, actually, I wanted to ask you something"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I wondered if you know what's going on with Groose? You're his best friend, I just wondered if he'd told you anything?"

"No… do you think somethings wrong?"

"I don't know…" She sighs, looking down, her blonde fringe hiding her eyes "He's my friend, I'm just worried"

Link smiles reassuringly "Don't worry, I'll speak to him"


	5. Midna's broken promise

**Big thanks to JazzyWolf and TheBlueAlienRobotZombie for your lovely reviews! It means a lot to me as I love reading them!**

* * *

Midna pushes the heavy oak door open and steps into the library, an eerily silent room, tables and chairs laid out in the centre of the room, and stacks of shelves reaching up to the ceiling spread all around the edges of the room with ladders reaching up to the very top, various students are sat at tables, some in small groups or pairs, some alone. And just as she had hoped, Groose sits in the back corner of the library, quill in hand, scouring through textbooks and taking notes. Midna smiles as she walks over to him, sliding into the seat across the table from him, she leans closer so she can whisper as not to annoy the other library users

"Heard you were hiding out in here, is everything ok?"

He looks up, his quill paused hovering just above the page "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondered…"

Everything falls quiet between them, Groose turns back to his note making, Midna sighs, looking around her for inspiration, a few moments of silence pass until she turns back to look at him "Hey, did you hear? I got the ring today?" She smiles, waving her gold ringed finger at him, he nods appreciatively "Have you had the ring yet?" She asks, but he just shakes his head in response. Midna begins chewing the inside of her cheek, desperate to get some kind of clue out of him, there had to be something bothering him

"Ok Groose… look… never in the history of anything… ever, have you studied. Something has got be bothering you?"

He looks up at her, lips slightly parted for a moment, until he sighs, dropping his quill back into the small jar of ink "Ghirahim… found out a secret of mine and he won't leave me alone about it"

"Ooh!" Midna squeals "A secret, sounds intriguing! So come on then, spill the beans!

Groose simply laughs "Come on Midna, you're my friend and all, don't get me wrong, but you're the single most gobby person I've ever known, you could never keep a secret, especially not one this big!"

"Oh come on, it's big? Please tell me!"

He just shakes his head "Midna, can you just leave me alone to do my work?"

"Oh come on… just come outside! Have lunch with everyone!"

"No, I need a good distraction…"

Midna sighs, out of ideas… there has to be some way to get Groose to spill this secret… and suddenly she remembers the ring on her hand, a thought springs to mind, she smiles.

"Sorry Groose…"

He looks up, a little confused "For what?"

"For this… I wish Groose would tell me his secret"

Panic surges through Groose's body, and his mouth acts before his mind can stop him

"I have feelings for Zelda…"

As soon as the words fly out of his mouth he cups his lips with his hand, wishing he could swallow the words back again. He watches as Midna's expression changes to surprise and happiness

"Oh my gosh Groose! But… what about Link?" But by now Groose is already gathering his possessions, shoving them into his bag

"Groose… no wait, come on!"

He stops, annoyed "We said when we got the ring that we wouldn't use it against each other, you broke the only rule, well done Midna!"

"Look Groose I'm sorry, just sit down, ok?"

"Midna!"

"Please?"

He sighs reluctantly, but slumps back into his seat

"So… what about Link?"

"Exactly!" Groose exclaims "I'm not taking any risks that'll gamble our friendship, Zelda and him… they're really happy together, I don't wanna hurt him…"

"But…" Midna mutters "What if you and Zelda are meant to be?"

Groose sighs "But what if her and Link are? I don't want to be the guy who screws them up"

"You're a good guy Groose…"

"Thanks…"

* * *

**Sorry this chapters a little short guys, I was at the beach all day on a trip, anyway! Plot line is building, and as you guessed it does have something majorly to do with Groose's feelings for Zelda… but you'll have to wait and see ;)**


	6. The party begins

**Hello my lovely readers, thanks to every one of you! XD Especially TwiliCuckoo and GlissGirl99 for their lovely reviews yesterday! Made me smile :) Anyway! Onwards with the story!**

* * *

Midna, Fi, and Zelda all crowd around the mirror in Zelda's room, carefully styling their hair, Midna runs a brush through her long flaming orange hair "Honestly I'm starting to worry what this party is going to be like, Ghirahim is a strange guy…"

"Trust me" says Fi, spraying hairspray onto her soft blue locks "It's be awesome, I helped him to plan it all"

Zelda smiles as she plaits the front right part of her hair with silver, not her usual indigo, ribbons "Well I think it'll be great!"

Midna grins as she carefully ties her hair back with a long silky black ribbon "Speaking of Ghirahim, how are the two of you?"

Fi smiles a half-hearted smile, picking up her tub of styling gel "He's great, I mean he's an amazing kisser and he loves shopping and all, but it's kind of always about him y'know? I feel like we're always talking about him, I want to talk about me sometimes!"

"He is one of those guys isn't he…" Midna mumbles, before turning to Zelda as she starts dusting black eye shadow on her lids "What about… you and Link?" She asks, trying to hide the intent in her voice

Zelda smiles, and begins wondering around dazedly "Oh… Link… yeah he's amazing. You know he took me out on Epona the other day… it was just so romantic, me… and him… in Hyrule field, just the two of us, it was amazing…"

"Oh…" Says Midna, trying not to sound too disappointed

"What about you?" Zelda says, suddenly turning to look at Midna "Got your eyes on any guys at the moment?"

"Oooh yeah!" Fi says, smiling as she jumps on the bed, content with her look "You and Groose are the only single ones in the group now! So..."

"Urghh! No!" Midna squeals, gagging as if she swallowed the thought "Don't get me wrong, he's a funny mate but Groose is way too… just… he's not my type!"

"I get it" Zelda says, joining Fi on the bed as she ties the final knots in her plaits "Links very gentle and he's quite shy, I think I like that, Groose isn't that sort of guy…"

"Exactly!" Says Midna "Except… the Link thing… No, I'm cool being a single pringle"

The girls all giggle as Midna finishes her make-up "Right…" she says, collecting her bag "Are we ready to go party?"

* * *

Over at Ghirahim's house the scene is very different. Groose and Link are slumped on Ghirahim's bed, chatting quietly

"Seriously…" Groose mutters "How much longer is Ghirahim going to be?"

"Hold on" says Link, leaning forward to shout through the door "Ghirahim? How much longer are you going to be in the bathroom?"

"Ok firstly!" He voice replies through the door, echoing slightly "It's not a bathroom, it's an en suite, and secondly, five minutes! Relax!"

"People will be here soon so you'd better hurry up!" Groose suddenly pipes up

"Fine…. Fine! But you can't rush beauty!" He replies, Link could just imagine Ghirahim preening in front of the mirror, waving his hand dismissively at their voices, the thought makes him chortle a little

"Something funny?" Groose asks

"No, don't worry about it!"

Suddenly, from downstairs comes a sharp rap, Groose looks at his watch "The party isn't meant to start for another half hour…"

"The girls are coming early to help set up" Link says, smiling as he gets to his feet "Ghirahim, we're going to let the girls in!"

"Yeah yeah…"

And with that Groose and Link thud down the stair case to Ghirahim's front door, Link unhooks the catch and pulls the door open, and sure enough, standing on the other side, are the three girls. Midna dressed in a long black dress, studded with gold jewels, her hair long and glamorous as ever. Fi wears a knee length purple and blue dress, slightly fancier than her usual attire, her hair curled slightly to create a tousled look

"Where's Ghirahim?" She asks

"Still upstairs getting ready" Link laughs, gesturing up the stairs, and then he turns to Zelda, smiling. She wears a long white strapless dress with the goddess crest embroidered along the sweet heart neckline, her hair is plaited with silver ribbons and she wears matching bracelets delicately round her wrists, and Link can't help but pull her in to kiss her

But Link isn't the only one staring, Groose watches, jealousy twisting in his stomach, he swallows hard, and Midna, seeing him, grabs him by the hand and drags him into the kitchen "Come on Groose… let's talk"

Laid out across the kitchen table is an assorted collection of foods and drinks, including beers, spirits, and pims in a tall glass just in one corner. Midna closes the door behind them and turns to look at Groose

"Groose, if you're going to do nothing about Zelda then you need to try and get over her. Maybe we can introduce you to someone else tonight?"

"I don't know what I want to do anymore…"

"What!" Asks Midna, stepping a little closer to him, concerned

"I was thinking about what you said… maybe you were right! Maybe me and Zelda are meant to be!"

"Groose… even if you are, she's with Link! Do you really want to hurt him?"

"No… but I can't help myself! I feel like I need to be with her!"

Midna sighs, making her way over to the table, she picks up a cool bottle of beer, she pulls the cap off and holds the beer out to Groose "Get this down you, it'll help you relax, just try forget about Zelda tonight, try and find another girl to take your mind off her"

"Hey Midna?" He asks, taking a sip

"Don't even think about it Groose…"

"Sorry"

* * *

Link shoved the table to the side of the living room to clear room for people to dance, Fi rifled through every CD of Ghirahim's and left the cool ones on the table on hid the uncool ones in a draw, Groose and Midna make their way into the room carrying a bowl of punch (which smelled a little of alcohol) and some snacks

Link looks up, smiling "Hey Groose, can you give me a hand rolling up this rug?" Groose smiles, kneeling down, and together they roll up the rug, Link grins and props it in a cupboard "Cheers Groose, you're a good mate"

Groose swallows hard, nodding

And at that moment, the door to the living room is thrown open, and Ghirahim sweeps in, dressed in his usual white outfit and red cape, except this time her wears long black gloves, with black patterns running up from his arm right to just below his left eye. His usual blue earing is now replaced with a black one, and his red diamond on the belt is also now black, he smiles

"So, what do we all think?"

"You look great!" Zelda says, smiling

"Why thank you my darling" He sweeps over to the stereo, inserts a CD and then turns the volume up, as the first group of people come knocking at the door, he smiles "Let's get this party started…"


	7. A turn of events

**Thanks again to GlissGirl99, and also to TatlTails and Net2 for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! For those of you who enquired about the plot line, well let's just say there's a massive plot twist in this chapter! So I hope you like that! And those who inquired about Fi's character, yes I know Fi is an emotionless sword spirit, but I figured there had to be one exception to her emotionlessness, and I decided that would be Ghirahim, anyway! Enjoy the chapter! xxx**

* * *

The heavy thumping beat of the music could be heard blocks away, along with the laughs, shouts, and screams of drunken teenagers. Midna giggles, a glass of pimms in her hand, not her first one too. She grins, making her way over to Link, hanging off his kneck, she laughs

"Hey Midna… are you ok?"

"Yuuurrr funny Link, alwaysss dressinnin green and you wonder, why people think you sho funny?"

"How much have you had to drink Midna?"

"Jusssa couple o'glasses, I'm fiiine. Zelda thinkshyour sweet and shy…" She giggles, touching her finer tip to his nose, laughing

"Ok Midna, let's get you to bed, you're clearly drink out of your mind" He takes her weight and helps her as she stumbles up the stairs, he pushes open the door to Ghirahim's bedroom and lays Midna down carefully on the bed, pulling the sheets up around her shoulders

"Your suchagood fwend Link! You ttak care of me… Hurry link! Go tooo my palassss, take my finest servant, his name is Foojoo…"

Link laughs as he draws the curtains and lays a glass of water down on her bedside

"Get some sleep Midna"

"Night mummy…"

He laughs, carefully closing the door behind him, he makes his way down the stair case to the living room where Fi and Ghirahim are dancing together, he forces his way through the sea of dancing bodies to where Ghirahim and Fi are stood

"Have you seen Zelda?" he asks

Ghirahim frowns, leaning in closer "WHAT?"

"Have you seen Zelda?" He asks, a little louder

But Ghirahim shakes his head again "WHAT?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN ZELDA?" Link bellows

Ghirahim backs up, surprised "Link! There's no need to shout! She's in the kitchen with Groose"

"Thanks…"

Link makes his way out of the room and suddenly it dawns on Fi "She's in the kitchen with Groose…"

"Yeah?" Ghirahim asks, not yet noticing

"Drunk Groose…"

"Yeah?"

"Drunk Groose who has feelings for her!"

"Crap!"

The two of them shove through the dancers, hurrying over to the kitchen as fast as they can, eventually they break through, but from the moment they enter the room the scene is clear. Zelda stands up against the units, watching worriedly as the scene unveils. Groose and Link stand face to face, and Link looks angry…

"I heard you!" He shouts "Don't you dare try to deny it!"

"I didn't do anything!" Groose replies, looking a little flustered

"You were using that ring to wish that you could be with Zelda!"

"I didn't! I wished that I could kiss her"

"Oh like that's better!" Link says, sarcasm obvious

"I just wanted to know what it was like!"

"Some best mate you are" Link says, turning away

"Don't get all high and mighty on me; you screwed every rule in the book when you dated her even though you knew I liked her!"

"You never told me you liked her!

"Yeah but you still knew…"

But their argument is interrupted; a tall individual enters the kitchen, his presence making all voices silent, Groose nods, straightening up

"All right Vaati?"

Vaati looks carefully around the room, before walking slowly over to Groose, his footsteps thudding in the empty silence, he slips his big arm around Groose's shoulders, and turns to look directly at Link "You causing my boy Groose any trouble?"

Link says nothing, just stares silently at Vaati, who steps slowly closer to him, and grabs him by the scruff of his green tunic, pulling him up to his toes

"I said are you causing my boy Groose any trouble?"

Link tries to talk but his throat is dry, even just looking Vaati in the eyes scares him a little, Vaati just drops his collar, letting Link back to his normal height

"This kid's showing me no respect; you wanna take this outside kid?"

Link says nothing, just shakes his head. Vaati laughs, turning to Groose "Groose, teach this kid the rules of fights, then bring him to meet me out the front in five minutes"

And with that Vaati leaves the room, leaving nothing behind but silence and a shaken Link, he turns to Groose, shocked "Why's he gone outside? I told him I didn't want to fight him!"

"You can't say no to a fight dude! You've got to fight him now!"

"What?" Asks Zelda, stepping forward "There's no way he can get out of this?"

"Not even slightly…" Ghirahim states, staring at Link "Good luck, Vaati's ruthless"

"Oh my god… Fi! Where's my master sword?"

Ghirahim laughs "Sword? You can't use a sword! You've got to fight with just skin!"

"Great… I'm totally and utterly screwed, thanks a lot Groose…"

* * *

"What's taking this kid so long? Vaati asks, arms crossed, crowds already gathering in a circle, waiting for the fight to start, and slowly, solemnly, Link makes his way out of the door, stepping into the circle opposite Vaati

"You ready to fight kid?"

Link just nods, not uttering a word. The crowds begin to shout as Vaati raises his fists, egging him on, telling him to "Crush that weedy green shrimp" Link raises his fists too as Vaati sidles closer to him, he swings a punch but Link ducks out of the way, Vaati throws his fist at Link's stomach but he backs off and counters with a kick to the chest, Vaati stumbles back, growling. Just as Groose, Fi, Ghirahim and Zelda appear through the door

Groose holds his hands up to his mouth, shouting out to Link "Aim for the face buddy!"

Link turns away for a moment to look at Groose, who mouths the word "Sorry" Link nods, and turns back to the fight, but it's too late; Vaati throws a punch that hits Link in the jaw, sending him reeling back wards

"Look at the shrimp, can't take a punch, no wonder his girlfriend wanted to kiss someone else" Vaati says, laughing. Link growls, jumping to his feet, he takes a running charge at Vaati, forcing him onto his back, Link throws himself seated onto Vaati's chest, and begins repeatedly punching him in the face, his knuckles sore, aching from the impact, just running off adrenaline

"Here! Vaati, take this!" Link doesn't see the face of that voice, didn't even see what they throw. But Vaati grabs it fast

"Link look out!" Zelda screams, but it's too late, in a flash of silver, he feels the pain emanating from just below his shoulder blade, he looks down, and see's the knife digging into his skin, he swallows hard, and falls back to the ground. Vaati scrabbles to his feet, and pulls the knife from Link, before him and his friends run off down the road. The circle begins to disintegrate as Link's four friends run to his side

Groose whispers "Link… I'm so sorry"

But he doesn't reply, just lets out a low grunt as blood begins to soak through his green tunic, Zelda swallows hard, and begins forcing the buttons open on his tunic, she pulls the fabric off his shoulder to reveal the wound, she takes a deep breath "Ghirahim hand me your cape… quickly!"

He does so obediently and she carefully holds the red fabric to the stab wound

"You're going to be ok Link, I promise… WOULD SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE?"

* * *

**Ok guys, admittedly, I know that Vaati isn't in Skyward Sword or Twilight Princess but I really wanted to use him for this big fight scene! And just to let you know I'm going on holiday from Monday so I don't know how regular updates will be, but I promise I'll try to update :) xx**


	8. Anticipating the worst

**Thanks once again to GlissGirl99 and TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, and also to SheDevil333 for your lovely reviews yesterday! And just a quick note, in this story, Link and all his friends are over 18, which here in the UK is the legal drinking age, I don't know about America, but please don't get the wrong idea, drinking underage is not cool, and getting drunk never is, you only end up with a massive hangover and no idea what happened, don't get drunk guys, it's not cool… Anyway! Story time :)**

* * *

"How much longer is the ambulance going to take?" Zelda mumbles, cradling Link in her arms, his blood-stained body lying limp on her lap

"It's ok Zelda… they said they're coming" Groose says, stroking her shoulder, she shakes him off, not making eye contact

"What if he's not ok?" Zelda asks, looking at her boyfriend's expressionless face, his eyes closed, lips slightly parted

"He'll be ok…" Fi mumbles, trying her best to comfort Zelda, but she's not even listening

"Yeah, I mean surgeons can work miracles these days" Ghirahim says, shrugging "Can I get my cape back now?"

"Dude!" Groose says, shoving Ghirahim a little "You're not helping"

"It's ok" Fi pipes up "The ambulance is here"

And with that an ambulance screeches around the corner, blue lights flashing, Groose rushes out to the road to signal to the paramedics that they're here, and the paramedics rush out over to the group

"What happened here?" One asks, kneeling down to look at Link

"H… he was stabbed" Zelda stutters

"What kind of knife was it?" The other asks, bringing sterilising kits and dressings over

"Umm… it was a flip knife I think…"

"Ok, Josh! Get over here!" He shouts over to the ambulance

A third green clad paramedic runs over, looking carefully at the stab wound "I think four inches long… one across, stainless steel, ok, we're ready for dressing"

The first paramedic steps in with medical tape and a white patch, carefully dressing the wound, he then slips his arms under Link's body and carefully lifts him up, his head lolling to one side, arm dangling limply, the paramedic carries him into the back of the ambulance, laying him on a stretcher. He turns back to look at the group of bemused teenagers "Whose coming?"

"We all are" Zelda says, getting to her feet, the group all slowly trample into the ambulance, squashed up against the walls, in the back of the tiny vehicle

"I'm not going to enjoy this…" Zelda mutters…

* * *

Midna slowly awakes, her head thumping, she looks around the room, and spots a glass of water resting on the side table, she reaches over, and glugs the water as fast as she can manage, before lying back, listening. But the harder she listens the more she realises the house is absolutely silent, she glances at the clock, it's only 11… what was going on? The party should still be going, shouldn't it?

She carefully gets to her feet, trying to avoid the fact that the world seems to be tilting around her, she stumbles carefully down the stairs and into the living room. Empty cups lay strewn around the room, a painting hanging crooked on the wall with a moustache drawn on. A large green stain is clearly visible on the floor, but with no clue of what it could be, whilst the TV remote floats in the fish tank along with a few bemused looking goldfish. But none of that explains why the house is completely empty of people, Midna rushes out the front door, hoping to find a clue. But there's nothing, she spots an old lady crossing the road, and runs up to her

"Hello! Miss! I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but do you know what happened here?"

"I do, bloody hooligan kids with their wild parties, everyone's saying it all got out of hand, you know youths these days really need to learn how to control themselves, it's terrible… just terrible, that poor boy…"

"Poor boy…" Midna says, confused "What do you mean?"

"Well they're saying he got stabbed, right there outside the house! Out of control teenage violence, it'll teach him not to get into fights! Bloody kids…"

"Wait… who was he? Is he ok?"

"He didn't look ok! They had to get an ambulance, caused even more of a bloody racket, I've got a good mind to complain to the council"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know! All I know is he was wearing green"

"Could it be Link?"

"How should I know? Leave me alone you bloody kid, if you wanna know go to the hospital and stop pestering me!"

"You're right, sorry, thanks…"

And with that the old lady shuffles off down the road, Midna runs in the other direction over to the bus stop, hoping to catch the bus currently pulled over, she manages to jump through the doors just as they hiss shut, she turns to the bus driver

"What's a girl your age doing out so late?"

"I need to get to the hospital like right away!"

"Sorry kid, this was the final stop, everybody off"

"Are there any more busses?"

"Not today, sorry kid"

"Right…"

She turns away, looking forlorn, what if it was Link? He'd helped her earlier when she was drunk… she needs to help him too

"Listen kid… I hate to see a young one upset, take a seat, I'll get you to the hospital"

She grins wildly, turning back "Thank you! Thank you so much!

She knew she'd get to that hospital, whatever it took

* * *

The waiting room of the hospital is silent; Groose sits in an uncomfortable grey armchair, tapping his fingers together. Ghirahim sits on the floor, back resting against a chair, Fi on his lap, and Zelda paces back and forth across the bland room.

Fi looks up "Zelda please stop pacing, you're making me nervous"

"Sorry…" She mumbles, collapsing into another grey arm chair

Suddenly the door to the waiting room is thrown open and Midna rushes in, out of breath "I heard someone got stabbed… please… please someone tell me it's not Link!"

"No! No it wasn't Link! We're all just sat here for the fun of it!" Ghirahim says, sighing as he flicks his hair

"No…" Midna moans, collapsing onto a chair "Any word on how he is?"

Zelda just shakes her head, silent

And with that, the conversation just returns to uncomfortable silence, everyone hoping for the best news but anticipating the worst…


	9. Bad news

**Hello once again my lovely readers! Special thanks to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie and TatlTails for the adorable reviews! I've been holidaying this week so sorry for the infrequent updates but it's just so amazing here! I have however managed to find a lovely internet café, so I can update today! This chapters a little shorted because I've been so busy here enjoying the sunny beach, but here it is anyway!**

* * *

A doctor makes his way into the room, solemn, slow, and silent. Zelda, fearing the worst, immediately bursts into tears, head in hands, Fi wraps her arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Groose looks up to the doctor "How is he?"

The doctor sighs "Stable, he's awake, but he's not in the best condition, the knife narrowly missed his lungs, he was lucky"

"Can we see him?" Midna asks, the doctor nods, and the group slowly get to their feet, making their way into the open hospital room. A curtain is drawn around Link's bed for privacy, the doctor holds it open, and they carefully trapse in.

Link sits up the bed. His hair, usually pulled to the sides of his face, hangs limply around his eyebrows. His skin is deathly pale and his lips crusted. But despite that, and the obvious dressing on his shoulder, just visible beneath his hospital gown, he smiles "I just can't get away from you can I?"

"Link!" Zelda exclaims, running over to him, she throws herself into a hug, he laughs, hugging her too

"Uhh… Zelda… I love this moment and all, but this really, really hurts…"

"Sorry…" She mumbles, straightening up, blushing slightly.

He laughs, swinging his legs off the side of the bed "Come on, let's go!"

"Whoa whoa, hold up there son" The doctor says, hand extended, signalling for Link to slow down "You're injured, you can't just go rushing out of this place"

"What?" Says Link "Why not? I feel fine!"

"Son, you took a serious stab wound to the chest, there could be very serious implications from this injury!"

"What about the show?" Zelda asks

"Oh dammit!" Link says, sarcastically "What a total and utter shame, such a tragedy, such a disappointment, I guess I can't be Peter Pan!"

Ghirahim laughs "You never could anyway, you're a terrible actor Link"

"Why thank-you Ghirahim!" Link says, laughing again

"Well" The doctor adds "I'm glad to see you appear to be in fine health, but we still need to keep you in the hospital for a couple of days"

Link sighs, collapsing back onto the bed, just as a loud knock is heard from the door to the room. Midna rushes over to open the door, and standing on the other side, are two police officers , dressed in full uniform

"We're here to speak to a young man named Link?" The policeman enquires; Everyone turns to look at Link sat in the bed

"Who called the cops?" Asks Groose

"As soon as Link was emitted to the hospital with stab wounds, the staff have to call the police, its public procedure" The second, younger, female police officer explains "Can we ask you a few questions about the incident sir?"

"Uhh… sure…" Link nods

The two officers make their way into the room, settling at the end of Link's bed, the policeman smiles "Can you tell us, in your own words, what happened to cause the incident, remember, we need you to be completely honest"

Link swallows "There was a big party at Ghirahim's house" Link says, gesturing over to Ghirahim "And I went into the kitchen to find Zelda…" he nods over to Zelda, then turns to Groose "And I found Groose kissing her… I was annoyed, Zelda's my girlfriend you see… and then Fi and Ghirahim came in, me and Groose started arguing, then Vaati came in…"

"Who's Vaati?" The young woman officer asks

Groose pipes up "He's a friend of mine, well… was…"

"Yeah" Says Link "And because he's Groose's buddy, he called me out on causing Groose trouble, I said nothing… I was scared… then he said I was showing him no respect and to meet him outside for a fight, so I went out"

"Why didn't you walk away? Leave?" The policeman asks

Ghirahim laughs "You can't say no to a fight, you'll forever be a chicken!"

"Now I think about it I'd rather be a chicken…" Link says, looking carefully down at his stab wound "Anyway, continue with the story" The policeman asks

"Sorry… so I went outside, and everyone else came too, then we started fighting, he tried a punch but missed so I kicked him, he punched me… then I fell back…"

"And then the stabbing occurred?" The female officer asks

"No!" Link replies hurriedly "Then he made a comment about Zelda, I got angry, and started punching him, like properly punching him, I was pretty mad… then someone threw him what I presume was the knife, and then he stabbed me and him and his mates ran off"

"I see…" the policeman mumbles, scribbling hurriedly in his notepad "And, at the time the stabbing occurred, did Vaati have any intentions of murdering you?"

Everything falls silent, everyone watching Link, whose staring off into the wall thoughtfully

"Murder?" Ghirahim asks, his voice quiet, almost a whisper

"I hadn't really thought about that…" Link mutters

"He would actually try to kill someone, would he Groose?" Zelda asks, turning to look at him

"No… I mean… he says "Oh I'm gunna get that guy alter" but I don't think he'd ever actually intentionally murder someone…"

"Ok" The female officer says "Well as it takes then the worst he's looking at is serious assault charges"

And with that the two police officers collect their belongings and make their way out of the room, Link sits silent, stunned

"What if the police go after Vaati?" Midna asks

"I won't just be stabbed, Vaati's going to make sure I don't get out alive"


	10. Truth be told

**I'm back from my holiday now! So I should be able to update more regularly from now on! Haha :) Special thanks to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie for your review on my last chapter, and I hope you all like this one!**

* * *

That weekend was crazy, Ghirahim's party was on the Friday, and Link spent the following two days in hospital, being visited by many of his friends, even some professors from the school came to see him, but late Sunday evening, much to Link's relief, the doctors allow him to leave the hospital. He clambers off the back of his loft wing, smiling as it swoops off into the sky, he then grabs his large bag, shrugging it over his good shoulder, then pushes open the front doors to the knight academy, and is ambushed by a crowd of people

"Whoa… hi…" he mumbles, smiling humbly

"Oh my gosh Link!" Kili squeals, running up to Link with Misha and Hanna at her heels

"Hey… Kili…" Link says wearily "What's all this in aid of!"

"You!" Misha squeals, twisting on her toes as she swoons at the sight of him

"You're like a total hero! Would you sign my picture?" Hanna says, holding a framed photo out to him

Link laughs "Hanna we've been friends for years, why would I sigh a photo?"

"Everyone knows the story of you and Vaati, he was such a coward to use that knife on you" Kili says, pouting as she strokes his cheek

He laughs nervously, pushing her hand away. He begins to desperately search around for a distraction, and he spots Groose shoving his way through the crowd "Groose! Hey buddy! Over here!"

Groose grins, and elbows his way over to Link, who laughs at the crowds of people talking at him

"What's been going on here while I was gone? What did you tell them all?"

"Eh…" Groose says, shrugging "I may have mentioned how you almost kicked Vaati's ass until that cheating scum brought out a blade"

"It was a flip knife" Link says, laughing

"Shh buddy! I bigged you up, so just… play it cool"

Link laughs, hitching his bag a little further up from where it had slipped "Umm, thanks and all, but I'm going to go unpack my stuff now, see you in the morning"

* * *

Zelda carefully opens her eyes, light streams in through the curtains in her room, casting long shadows up the walls. She smiles to herself, content, before carefully getting up a stretching. She washes, dresses, and then makes her way out to the breakfast room of the academy. Where Link, Groose, Midna, Fi, and Ghirahim are already sat around the table, they grin, beckoning her over, she grabs a bowl of fruit salad and settles next to Link, dropping the ring into the middle of the table as she does

"So…" She queries, swallowing a mouthful of fruit "Any news on Vaati?"

"Nope" Midna sighs, spooning cereal into her mouth "They can't find him, reckon he's on the run"

Zelda gasps, chocking on some sliced apple in the meantime

"You ok Zel'?" Groose asks

She nods, then gulps down some water "What if he comes after you Link?"

Ghirahim laughs sarcastically "Relax Zelda, Vaati, as violent as he is, has some sense. He'll lie low, which is a shame because his outfits really are fabulous"

Midna laughs "Are you sure you're not gay?"

Ghirahim flounces to his feet, flicking his hair "How dare you Midna!"

"My signs indicate a…" Fi stops suddenly, looking up at Ghirahim, she blushes "Never mind…"

"Oh?" Ghirahim says, hands on hips, raising on perfectly plucked eyebrow "Is that all I am to you? Just the annoying bloke who's always hanging around that you all just pretend to like?"

No one says anything, everyone looking down at their food. Ghirahim's deathly pale cheeks flush red "Fine, I see how it is" He reaches over to the table, grabs the golden triforce ring, and storms off.

Link sighs, dropping his toast back onto the plate "Ghirahim wait!"

Ghirahim sighs, turning back to face them "No Link! I don't wanna hear it! At least I know what you all think of me now"

"Ghirahim…"

"No, enough! You know what, you deserve everything Vaati has in store for you, I wish Vaati gets you, I wish he gets all of you…"

And with that, Ghirahim walks away, leaving everyone in stunned silence, terrified

* * *

**So this one's a little shorter (I didn't have much time, I just got back and wanted to update ASAP) but I hope you liked it anyway! This story isn't far from finishing right now! But afterwards I will be writing another, either a Zelink story or one about Link and Dark Link (not shipped!) so I hope you'll read that too! Thanks :) xxx**


	11. The final battle

**Thanks once again to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie and GlissGirl99 for the reviews on the last chapter, they were super sweet! So here's the FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

The moonlight shows through the thin blue sheet, draped over the large table centring Groose's room, the group of youths sit underneath; a bowl of popcorn sits in the middle, untouched

Link sighs "That's it… this might be our last night…"

Groose shrugs, shovelling a handful of popcorn into his mouth "Maybe it won't happen…"

Zelda scoffs "Of course it will! Think about it, everyone, Ghirahim wished Link would shut up, Link couldn't talk all night. Groose wished he could ki-"

Everyone looks down, Link cracks his knuckles, jaw clenched

Zelda bites her lip "My point is, what chance do we have?"

Groose mumbles through a mouthful of popcorn "Plenty! I can fight Vaati"

Midna laughs "Be serious Groose!"

"My calculations indicate a 90% chance Ghirahim's wish will happen" Fi says, monotone

"90?" Midna queries "Why isn't it 100?"

"The only reason the wish would not come true is if Ghirahim were to make a counter wish" Fi says, once again monotone, her eyes sparkle only at the mention of Ghirahim's name

"So… if Ghirahim takes back his wish… we'll be ok?" Zelda says, eyes wide

"Affirmative"

Midna grins "Yeah! So let's go find him and convince him to change his mind!"

Link sighs "I think we kind of pissed him off…"

Zelda crawls out from under the table "Come on, let's go apologise, I feel really guilty"

They all nod solemnly and make their way out from under the table, straightening up, brushing themselves off

"Where's his room?" Midna asks

"Second floor, he's next to me" Groose says, stretching until his elbows crack

"Right" Link mutters "Let's go"

They push open the squeaky door into the hall way and tiptoe out, being careful to avoid making any loud noises

"Ok…" Zelda whispers "Remember on the stair case, the third step is creaky"

"Gotcha…" Groose mumbles

The group carefully tiptoe over to the stair case and, being careful to avoid the third step, climb slowly up to the top

"What if he's asleep?" Midna asks

"I calculate an 80% probability that Ghirahim will be asleep" Fi suddenly spurts out

"Shh!" Everyone hisses, turning to look at her

She lowers her tone "Apologies master"

Link nods, and turns back, now almost at the top of the stair case. When suddenly, a loud crashing noise is heard from above, and as he looks up, the stain glass window shatters down on top of them, and a figure jumps through, long purple cape billowing in the draft from the broken window. He lands a few steps down from Link and Groose, sending Zelda, Fi, and Midna falling down to the bottom

"ZELDA!" Link shouts

But Vaati blocks his path, finger pointed directly at Link "You, boy, have toyed with me too much, and now must face the consequences"

"I didn't do anything!" Link says, while Groose already is backing up, he leans over the banister, looking down at the three girls, now climbing to their feet

His loud voice booms in the hall "The girls are ok Link…"

"What in devil is going on here?" Headmaster Gaepora's voice can be heard from where he stands behind them

"With all due respect sir" Link mutters, his eyes not leaving Vaati "I might stay back if I were you"

Sleepy eyed students begin to stumble out of various doors, watching the scene unfold

"EVERYBODY STAY BACK!" Groose shouts

"Come boy, let us dance" Vaati says, a smirk twisted onto his face as he pulls a sword from behind him, the handle red and purple to match his outfit, which hardly looks ideal for combat

Fi looks up at Link "Here master take this!"

She spreads her arms and breathes deeply, and from the blue diamond on her chest, the master sword appears, flying to Link in a beam of light

"Thanks Fi!"

Vaati goes straight in for a strike, but Link blocks, their swords clash repeatedly as crowds of stunned students watch, at that moment Ghirahim steps out of his room, bleary eyed and confused, barely recognisable without make-up and with messy hair

"What's happening?" He asks

"This dude's trying to kill Link!" Pipit shouts

"Not just Link…" Vaati mutters, blocking Link's attack "All his friends, they all turned me into the police… including you Ghirahim!"

"Me?" He asks shocked

"Argh!" Vaati shouts, delivering Link a blow from above, Link reacts quickly, holding his sword above his head to counter the attack, forcing Vaati onto his back

"Ghirahim! Quickly! Get the ring and undo the wish! Before we're all done for!"

"Right…" Ghirahim mumbles, rushing back into his room

Vaati jumps back to his feet "Enough games boy, I'm not playing nice anymore"

He draws a red shield from his back, but just at that moment Groose produces the Hylian shield from Link's room, handing it to him

"Here you go buddy"

"Whoa!" Link says, shocked as Vaati immediately begins thrusting the sword at Link, he watches carefully, blocking each attack with the shield

"Shield bash Link! Remember, like I taught you!" The knight commander shouts out from the bottom of the stair case

"You can do it Link!" Zelda calls out

Suddenly, Ghirahim runs out oh his room, ring on finger, muttering something silently, but Link doesn't watch, he's judging his timing, and with a thrust of the shield, Vaati falls down the ground again, but this time Link's not hesitating, he walks over, placing on foot on Vaati's chest, he points the tip of the sword just under Vaati's jaw, leaving him helpless

"Don't hurt me…" Vaati mutters

"And why should I let you live?" Link asks

Suddenly, from above, a chorus begins, and a heavenly voice speaks "Link, leave him at my mercy…"

And before their very eyes, Vaati disappears in a bright flash of white, everyone falls silent, trying to understand

"Was that the goddess?" Talo asks, everyone begins discussing excitedly

Geaopora sigs "We've all had a long night, I suggest you all go to bed now"

"But…" Talo mutters

"Bed!"

* * *

Early the next morning, the sun rises over Hyrule, but our hero's cannot be found in their beds, soundly sleeping. Instead, they all stand in Faron woods, in the same shaded glade that the ring was originally found

"Enough of the ring, it's caused us too much trouble" Zelda says

"Have you finished yet?" Midna asks

"Not just yet…" Groose mutters, shovelling the last few spades of earth from the ground "There you go…"

"Farewell, and good riddance" Link says, carefully dropping the golden ring into the deep hole, Groose throws the first load of dirt back in, and almost immediately, the ring is covered in soil

"It's a shame; it really was a FABULOUS ring!" Ghirahim says, Link just laughs

"Can we hurry up" Midna says "I'm cold

Groose shovels the last few bits of earth back and pats it onto place, before shifting a heavy rock on top of it

"Maybe someone will find it someday" Zelda says quietly

"Maybe…" Link says, slipping his arm around her, and with that, the troop make their way back out of the forest, back to their ordinary lives

* * *

A young boy, aged 10, stumbles through the woods, in search of his sister

"Aryll!" He calls out "I'm bored of hide and seek now! Let's go home!"

At that moment, she comes out of the forest, blonde pig tails bobbing, running over to her older brother

"Look Link! Look what I found"

She holds out her palm to him, and laid in the middle, is a golden ring, bearing the unusual symbol of the triangles

"I wonder what that is..." he mutters "Maybe grandma can tell us!"

And with that, he pockets the ring and skips off back into the village, begging a new adventure…

But that's a whole other story… ;)

* * *

**So that's it for my first Legend Of Zelda fanfiction! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! One last note, I'll be writing another fanfic for The Legend Of Zelda soon, and I wonder which you'd rather read (very basic plot line summaries!)**

**The Zelink option : Zelda is princess of Hyrule, but one night at a ball she meets the young village boy serving as a waiter that night (Romeo and Juliette type romance)**

**Or the dark Link option: Link, upon looking in the mirror, sees the dark Link reflection, and finds himself trapped in the mirror while the dark Link wreaks havoc in his life**

**Which would you rather read? Much appreciated! And once again, thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
